


Base Instinct

by InterNutter



Series: Primal Instincts [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Interstellarvagabond goaded me into making a series out of this wahey, M/M, Pon Farr, This time it's EXACTLY how you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterNutter/pseuds/InterNutter
Summary: Taako has to warn Kravitz about his -er- Special Time before it hits like a meteor. Hint: The best time to do that is NOT when you're sinking fast into the influence of Luume'irma.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: TAZ: Balance belongs to the McElroys. Luume’irma belongs to @interstellarvagabond on Tumblr. Only half of this makeup knows what I’m doing over here.  
> From the Encyclopedia Faerunica...  
> Luume’irma (n): (pron: loom ER-ma) Lit “Time of Desire” in Elven. Also known as That Time of the Decade, The Cycle, Fuck Fever, Luume, Aunt/Uncle Irma, The Heat, The Passion, A Great Excuse For Smut, Fantasy Pon Farr, or, Oh Fuck Not This Again. In Elves in good health, the cycle begins at anywhere between age sixty and age eighty, and continues every ten years until their early seven hundreds, or when their health can no longer sustain the exertions inherent in the ordeal.
> 
> Luume onset is largely considered another stage of Elven puberty, separate from their superficial physical maturity.
> 
> Progression: Elves experiencing Luume initially experience fever-like symptoms, followed by increasing discomfort and lowering capacity for focus and rational thought. If they do not have a sexual partner, and no young, they will actively seek a sexual partner. Any attempt to resist the impulse results in increasing discomfort to the point of pain.
> 
> Elves under the influence experience a heightened metabolism as well as fertility for a period no longer than seventy-two hours, or three days. They exude elevated levels of pheromones and, in extremis, have been known to vocalise at a primitive level. In brief, int and wis briefly become the sufferer’s dump stat while strength and endurance are ramped up to the maximum.
> 
> Contrary to popular belief, Elves under the influence do not rape. They can sense consent or desire in another, but their usual selective criteria are generally forgotten in favour of (a) alive, and (b) willing.
> 
> Following the orgasmic rush of lust, Elves are typically exhausted and in need of restocking their usual reserves. Some experience an enhanced need to ‘stock up’ before they enter Luume and thus have some warning of their oncoming cycle. Most are not that lucky.
> 
> Amelioration: Elves with family experience their cycle far differently than ones without. The Elf under the influence becomes extremely protective and nurturing, becoming ten times as deadly to anyone or thing perceived to be an enemy to the Elf in question, their young or their partner(s).
> 
> Underage Elves are usually massaged at pressure points near and on their ears to ‘turn off’ the worst effects of Luume, or are given the care of a much younger Elf for the duration.
> 
> Complications: The first Luume an Elf is allowed to experience without interference is always the hardest to hit. No exceptions.
> 
> Elves who have endured an impoverished or malnourished childhood are no longer capable of experiencing a regular cycle, or even regular symptom progression. The first anyone else around them knows about it is witnessing their friend become a sex (or nurturing) obsessed animal with a limited or non-existent vocabulary.

The best way to wake up, Kravitz decided, was to the smell of a Taako cooking spree. He had fits like this, now and then. Trying to make the perfect cruller or coming up with variations on the theme of the Taco (named after him in this world, but adjusted so that everyone could spell it). Or just making a literal fuckton of pastries because he could. Or guests were coming and this was one of his pre-party panics turned tasting extravaganza.

Kravitz took a deep breath, trying to detect certain ingredients. No peanuts. Good. Taako wasn’t busy baking a bad mood or his depression. His beloved Dove was allergic to peanuts, and if he was cooking food he could not eat, it was bad news bears for Taako. But this was the good stuff. So Kravitz’ trip down to the kitchen was a happy one, and almost lazy.

“Something smells _good,”_ he announced. Lots of somethings. The counters were halfway full of assorted dishes. Huge heaping plates and bowls. Protected by dish covers charmed to keep everything fresh. “Is the whole Bureau coming over?”

Taako was deep into stirring something that apparently needed watching like a hawk, because he didn’t seem to notice Kravitz.

Kravitz embraced his husband from behind. Careful not to disturb Taako’s work. A kiss to Taako’s neck lead to appreciating his gorgeous Elf’s scent. “Mmmmm… someone smells even better.” Taako smelled super sexy. It was going to be difficult letting Taako finish his work. “Are you on the menu?” Kravitz’s hands roamed up Taako’s chest.

And felt a strong, elevated heartbeat. Felt his warmth.

“Are you okay, babe? You’re warmer than usual.”

Taako danced around to add his sauce to a large plate of stacked up salmon steaks. “Hmm?” The delicate work finished, he looked around in alarm. Felt his own forehead. “Oh shit,” he said.

Kravitz let him go. “Taako? Is this… okay?”

“Oh fuck, not this again,” Taako breathed. He was looking flushed, but his pupils were dilated and his breathing was starting to go faster. “Shit. Babe? It’s about to get… uh… busy up in here.”

“Do I need to call Merle? Are you sick?”

“Only with Fuck Fever, baby…” Panting, now, Taako leaned on the counter. “‘S luume’irma. Elves… uh… get this thing. We… need t’... get busy. ‘M gonna be a raging fuck machine in a few…”

“Can I help?”

Lusty and low. “Oh fuck yes. You’re _exactly_ what I need….” He shook himself. “Sinkin’ fast, babe. Losin’ my noggin.” One hand, seemingly unbidden, was going for Kravitz’ hot spots, so to speak. “Taako’s not gonna be at home, soon… Gonna need…” he fell to more panting. Leaned in to Kravitz’ neck.

Hot breath and Taako’s scent almost made Kravitz lose his mind as well. Gods, he smelled better than fucking sexy. He smelled delicious. He smelled like the best things ever to meet Kravitz’s nose. Taako’s touch was hot in more than just temperature. His caresses went directly to Kravitz’s libido.

“What?” he asked.

“Hurts,” said Taako. “Want.”

Now that they were this close, Kravitz realised that Taako had a painfully stiff erection. “Want what?” he asked.

“Want,” said Taako. “You.”

It was all he would say for the rest of the day.

The rest of the very, very exhausting day.


	2. Chapter 2

Taako was purring before they sank to the floor. It wasn’t the first time they’d made love in the kitchen, but it was the first time that they’d done so with food all over the place. Taako hated waste, and even now, when his vocabulary was down.

He would also hate to see anything worse than a few stains happen to these clothes, so Kravitz helped them both out of them.

Taako was burning hot, a pleasant counterpoint to the relative chill of the floor. His purr and his scent soon overwhelmed his senses.

Kravitz always thought of Taako as the season of summer made flesh. He lived in warmth. He was seemingly made out of sunshine. He smelled of summer flowers and brought light into Kravitz’s life. Undeath. Well. Existence.

It was easy to relax and let Taako have his way. But Taako needed him. Kravitz burned his lips on Taako’s dappled, dusky skin. His lips were as sweet as summer wine and four times as intoxicating. Even the salt of his skin was like a dusting of sugar.

He lost himself in Taako. Reveling in his joy. Taako’s cries filled his ears, like his own racing pulse. They tumbled together over the floor and Kravitz did not win their usual wrestling match. Taako was far stronger than he usually was.

A small flutter of fear stabbed Kravitz as Taako loomed over him. A man not naturally inclined to loom. His hair was loose and lax. Every breath rolled with his thunderous purr. And his eyes were lustful, but otherwise vacant.

Taako wasn’t in, right now. “Want… you,” he rumbled.

A wild summer storm wearing Taako’s skin was about to make love to him.

“Yes,” he said. He thought he was ready.

He wasn’t.

Making love to Taako was a multi-course banquet of life’s pleasures. Entrees. Canapes. Course after course with plenty of breaks to appreciate the art therein. Wine. Dessert. Conversation and music.

This was a relentless feast with a host of grandmothers and aunts telling him that he was too skinny, and cramming some other sample of their cooking into his protesting mouth. Only way better, because it was Taako. All Taako.

All the Taako he could take. All the Taako he couldn’t take.

He barely had time for breath, because Taako stole it away. His heart, driven by Taako’s own pounding rhythm, matched beats and shook his entire body. As did Taako’s insistent thrusts.

Taako came with a piercing howl and Kravitz wasn’t far behind. But there wasn’t time for post-coital cuddling. His heart was still pounding. He was still hard. After a bare handful of breaths, he started thrusting again.


	3. Chapter 3

The light had gone from the sky. His throat was raw from crying out in bliss. Taako was still purring, but now he was tending to Kravitz’s needs. Sort of. Taako was offering some of the early morning cooking. Still in their huge serving platters and dishes.

Kravitz was glad of the chance for a break. Glad that he was already dead, because that much bone-vibrating sex could have killed an ordinary mortal. It seemed like sacrilege to consume so much gourmet food with his fingers, but…

Taako wouldn’t let him get cutlery. Or the part of Taako that was still functioning would not let him get cutlery. He blocked Kravitz’s every attempt to be civilised. Often, with another offering of food.

Also, he hadn’t really eaten anything since the previous night.

Kravitz really didn’t need to eat. But with more time in his fleshy form, he needed more of the mortal things. He’d been in his flesh body for five days, before this. Enjoying every instant.

His body ached, but it was still wonderful. Zinging and singing and aching. In every pore.

He could hardly keep up with Taako’s feeding mode, and it was still wonderful. Of course Taako made the best food. And gained a certain amount of joy out of feeding others. Even if, like now, it was with his hands.

Kravitz drank soup from a huge bowl, hoping it would do something for his throat. Which was not wonderful and somehow wonderful at the same time. After feeling nothing for so long, even discomfort was a revelation.

Taako had brought all that life to him.

The pain and the pleasure alike.

He wasn’t alive. Not completely. But with Taako and everything he had to share… it was a delight beyond anything he could remember of being alive. Even the unpleasant stuff.

Like an uncomfortably full belly.

Taako - what remained of Taako - sensed this discomfort. Lifted him effortlessly and took him into their bedroom. Purring softly. He took Kravitz into their marital bed and laid them both down. Rubbed Kravitz down with surprising tenderness. And, still purring softly, stretched invitingly as if to say,  _ Your turn. _

He couldn’t purr like an Elf, but he could run a few, quick, cleansing spells and slowly go to town on his beloved. All the foreplay. All the stoking. All the little tricks he had learned that sent Taako over the top, into howling fits of bliss.

Who knew an Elf contained so much cum?


	4. Chapter 4

Kravitz couldn’t escape Taako’s grip, come the next morning. “Babe,” he said. “Love,” he said. “Dove,” he said. “Sweetheart. We both need to eat.”

“Mwnf?” said Taako. “Nnnnnhhhh…” and clung tighter.

“Come on, you were a fireball of passion, all yesterday. You need to refuel.”

“Mmmnnnnnhhhhh,” Taako whined. He nuzzled in and managed to lean in such a way as to make escape difficult. “...lea’me’lone…”

Words! Sort of. That had to be a good sign. Right?

With significant difficulty, Kravitz managed to lift Taako out of their bed and carry him back down to the kitchen. He had to use one hand to uncover a plate and sort-of lean Taako against himself and part of the counter in order to try and feed him.

Those gorgeous, mismatched eyes flickered open at the smell of good food. Taako accepted Kravitz feeding him. But Kravitz could see it. Though his essential  _ Taako-ness _ was coming back, he hadn’t made it all the way out. Not yet.

“Are you okay, Dove? Tell me what you need. Please. I don’t know how to handle this.”

Nom nom nom nom nom… “Sleepytime…” Taako mumbled. “Cuddl’s.” He was drifting off even as he chewed.

Kravitz summoned a little magic to float some food and bring it with him as he took Taako back to bed. Taako was worse than dead weight. He was  _ boneless _ dead weight, which somehow had the tenacity and the flexibility of an overly amorous octopus. And possibly twice as many limbs.

He would accept little snacks. Finger foods. Sips of drinks through a straw. But he just wasn’t inclined to completely wake up. Not yet.

“How long does this take?” Kravitz asked on Taako’s next foray towards semi-consciousness.

“...day,” murmured Taako. “Stop wakin’ me up.”


	5. Chapter 5

Taako came back to himself with Kravitz’s heartbeat in one ear. He felt a lot better than the usual aftermath, what with the munchies and the all-over aches and all that noise.

Kravitz was smiling at him. “Hello, Dove. Welcome back.”

Fragments of his time under Luume’irma were all he could reach, now. “You fed me,” he said. “You fed me when I was under.”

“Wasn’t I supposed to?” he asked.

“No. Yes. I mean. You absolutely  _ were _ supposed to, broseph. That’s primo best-mate-ever shit. I’m keeping you.”

“Love. We’re already married.”

“Lucky me,” Taako grinned. He stretched. Ow. A few little knots, here and there. And… the bed needed to be cleaned. Nothing new. “Are you okay? I wasn’t rough with you at all, was I? I can get a little -uh- demanding, I know that.”

“You were insistent,” Kravitz allowed. “Persistent. You weren’t lying about the ‘raging fuck machine’ part. I’ve never  _ seen _ anyone get that horny.”

Taako snuggled up to him and kissed his neck. “That’s luume for ya. Libido, hormones, strength and stamina shoot  _ way _ up. Intelligence, wisdom, and basic cognitive function go crashing down.” He paused to play with Kravitz’s hair. “I basically become a Cave-Elf with a mind in one place.”

“I noticed.” Kravitz took a deep breath and sighed. “Anything else on your need-to-know briefing. We… got a little interrupted. By a horny Cave-Elf.”

“Oh yeah. I totally need to show you the Off Switch.”

“You fucked my brains out and you have an  _ Off Switch?” _

“Couldn’t tell you at the time, love,” cooed Taako. “I was in the fuck zone.”

They kissed. “Okay. Forgiven,” announced Kravitz. “Show me this off switch and please tell me that this won’t happen again for a while. I liked it, I loved it, but Sweet Lady, that was a little too much to happen too often.”

Taako looked away. Bit his lip. Felt himself blushing so hard he thought he might melt. “Uuuuuhhhh… There’s a li’l bit o’ complication goin’ on…”

“Taako…” Kravitz warned.

It all came out. The impoverished childhood. The lingering after-effect that that had on his cycle, his symptoms, and whether or not there would be a random ‘Double Event’ during a year of plenty. How he and his sister had little to no warning of their cycle’s onset until they were already sinking to Cave-Elf level.

“It’s lead to more than a few embarrassing situations,” Taako finished.

Kravitz sighed again. “Okay. Something that can’t be helped. How does this Off Switch work?”

Taako guided his fingers to the special clusters behind his ears. “Feel those little soft points? Don’t press!”

“I got ‘em… and not pressing.”

“Gentle massage. Little circles. Gradually increase the pressure. I shiver for a little and then go completely limp when you got it right. And then I’m out of it until I’m out of it, dig?”

He got an impish smirk. “Does it work  _ every _ time? Because I know a certain Wizard Chef who needs to chill the fuck out sometimes.”

A mock glare. “And I know a certain Angel of Death who can sleep on the couch if he tries it.”

It only scared him for a second before they both started laughing.

“I know I cooked some salmon,” said Taako. “Let’s get into that before the preservation charm starts to get dodgy.”

“I’ll get you some good wine,” agreed Kravitz.

“Get some bad wine, I’ll never know…”

 

END!


End file.
